Hide & Seek
by SheriDarling
Summary: The Arc lieutenant Fives found some special hints. Will he find out what is waiting for him? / Summary sucks, story is better.


_Hello there ! Just another silly one shot with some fluff for everyone! I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or their characters. However, I do own Ailyn as always. Thank you and have fun.!_

**One Shot: Hide & Seek**

He was wondering why the General called for him this late, but he was more surprised that the General wanted him in the Barracks. When he pushed the button, to open the door, he noticed the awkward silence. Even in the late hours there was always some kind of conversation going on. Of course they had closing time but no buddy really cared about that. The Clone Lieutenant moved his feet just to step on something. As he looked down, he saw a light brown Belt on the floor and reached for it.

T_he Generals ..belt?_ He thought and wondered why _she_ would leave her belt here? For a moment he thought she was attacked but then again..why would someone take off her belt? He grabbed the belt, threw it over his shoulder and continued his way.

Not far away from the Entrance he saw a dark brown coat pointing to turn left. Again he reached down to pick up the coat and folded it just to easily carry it. He remembered that he saw the General one or two times in the Barracks, but wasn't sure if she knew where she was going. Beside that, it was always kind of odd when she visited the Troopers. It always felt like a woman walking into a room full of thirteen year old boys.

When he passed the gym hall he casually noticed brown boots, in the middle of the room. When he knelt down to grab them, a memory came across his mind. He remembered when the General was here one time, when his Squad and some others worked out, they all went crazy. Those Soldiers tried to show off as much as they could. The General was smiling and laughing, but he didn't liked it. In fact, he hated it when someone else that is not him came way to close to her.

The boots pointed at the opposite door and he decided to follow the hint. The hint brought him to his own room, he was thankfully that he had his own room as a Lieutenant. His brown eyes were searching the area, maybe he missed something and he was right. When he looked down he saw a beige cloth like thing in front of his door. When he unfolded it he realized it was the Tunic of General Daala. He swallowed.

In this Moment he regarded all the hints in his hand and realized it was the Generals clothing.

_Oh dear. _He thought and pushed another button to open the door. He wasn't really sure what he would find behind it, but in some way he was sure he would like it. Slowly he stepped into the room.

„General..?" The Arc trooper slowly searched the small room with his eyes.

„Well. You always said I would look good in a ARC Uniform." He couldn't believe what he just saw.

_She_ was wearing his second Uniform. She wore it all and kinda looked like him, a head size smaller of course. She wore his helmet, his gloves, the boots , the belt, the heavy shoulder plates and even his Kama he was proud of. The kama was a little to big for her but it should serve the purpose. The door closed behind him when he stepped closer to her. He threw her closing on the near by table.

„Almost..correct General.." He said while walking towards her and grabbing onto her belt. „But I think the belt is to loose.." With on hand he took of his Helmet to have it out of the way before he pulled on the belt around her hips, pulling her closer to him.

„Let me..fix that for you Sir." He spoke quietly and slowly took of her Helmet.

„Well Lieutenant, I do understand now how to put these on but I can't figure out how to take it off. May I can get some help here?" Her voice sounded innocent as she looked up to him. He loved it when she had to look up to him, the way she looked she was even more daintier. The Clone Lieutenant bent down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. She giggled lightly as his facial hair tickled her some.

He slowly took of her gloves and moved his way up to the the shoulder plates. He slowly removed the breastplate and pulled the young Jedi Master closer in his arms. When only his kama and boots were left on her body, he lifted her up with one move, placing her on the table behind her. Her thin legs wrapped lightly around his hips when he moved one step closer. He moved his head down to her neck and gave it a soft bite followed by a kiss. He could feel the shaking of her body and by the soft moan on his ear he could tell he was doing his job right.

-oOo-

„So, how did you get the boys out?" He asked, still fighting with his breath as he looked down to the young woman next to him. He was laying on his back, one hand behind his head the other around the young General. She moved her body closer to his and he could see that she still was heavily breathing.

„mmh.." She moaned into his skin. Her warm breath on his chest. „Mind tricks." She replied while her fine finger run over his arm. The lieutenant moved his eyes down to her and it wasn't hard for her to sense it. She smiled.

„I payed them some drinks." She giggled looking up to him. The five on his forehead always draw her attention for some reason. „I hope you can teach me how to undress those Uniforms properly." As he dragged the blanket over the young Jedi and himself, he wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her closer on his chest.

„Certainly General.."

**- Le End**


End file.
